A new dawn
by qwerty avelat
Summary: Takes place before Goliath cronicles. T  for violence because hey gargoyles was kind of violent. Really features everyone...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I obviously don't own the rights to Gargoyles or they'd still be putting them on air (or at least not during the middle of the night). I apologize for any bad writing and anything out of cannon. I also have this after season 2 because quite frankly I hated most of season 3 and don't consider it real.**

**Also I'm assuming that the trio and angela are somewhere between 17 and 20ish…. Because I always thought they acted like older teenage boys (except for angela who is a girl)**

**(Also I stink at accents so insert accents where necessary)**

1 year ago:

"I am so sorry Moria?" sniffed a small, fearful, voice full of sorrow "I did not mean for you to get hurt. I didn't mean to get seen! I am so sorry I went out."

Suddenly angry voices were everywhere. "I can't stay here. I've got to get away but to where? There is no place in the area I am safe." The voice paused "Then I have a lot of walking to do."

Suddenly flashlights were gleaming everywhere "Find the beast!" yelled a voice "It must be around somewhere."

Suddenly in a flash of light someone caught a glimpse of a small brown flash but nothing more "It must have been something else keep looking!" called a man.

From in a tree a small scarred creacher watched with bright glowing eyes. Fear was evident in its face for if the men had looked up they would have seen an absolutely terrified, small, slender girl that seemed to be about 5 years old with short red hair, glowing eyes, tope collored skin, claws and a small pair of wings. She watched as they left and then jumped down gliding a little ways and then running as fast as she could to where the doctor was. Maybe he could save Moria? She had to know.

Moria was playing near the hills, a young girl again. She loved the fresh air and any time away from her over protective parents; who fortunately for her where unaware of her absence. She laughed as she explored the caves till suddenly she heard a rumbling sound and the cave closed in trapping her inside. She screamed and screamed but no one heard her till suddenly she heard another sound next to her. She was startled too see that some rocks behind her were starting to move. In the dim light she could barely make out anything, but she knew she was afraid. She called to the rocks "Who are you?"

"What is going on? Why is the cave closed in? Why did you do this?" a female voice growled

Moria cried "I didn't do it. It just fell in while I was playing. I'm scarred!"

"My love it is only a child." Said a male voice

The female's tone softened "Of course you are afraid. Here we will dig us all a way out."

The years flew by and no one knew of her secret. The girl grew into a young woman One day her friends were very excited. "We are having an egg." The female gargoyle said joyfully "Look!"

Moria touched it "Does that mean there will be more and more of you now?"

"Just one more but perhaps there are more like us out there. You never know. We found eachother after all." The male said lovingly more to his wife then Moria.

"We want you to promise something to us." The female said "You are our friend and the only creacher we can trust. The humans hunt us but if- if-"

"If for some reason any of them ever catches us we want you to watch over our youngling."the male said

"Of course I would." Moria said "but don't talk like that. This is a great time of rejoicing!"

"No! a time of sorrow!" Moria's mind yelled as she saw the crushed remains of her friends. "The egg." She muttered running to the hills hiding the precious egg away from the angry villagers. "Do not worry little one. Moria will protect you."

The young woman was caring for a small girl that was not her own. Living in the middle of a no where fishing village at the edge of some hills.

"Moria can I play outside today!" the young one asked

"Dawn I told you the neighbors are suspicious. You have to stay inside for now." Moria said "Come here little one and I will show you to knit."

"I don't want more crafts Moria. I want to go out and play please!" Dawn the young girl moaned "I want to practice flying."

"I wish you could." Moria muttered.

"I'm losing her." The doctor muttered. He felt her pulse "Don't die on me Miss. Moria." He said but then he could feel her slipping away.

The small gargoyle watched from the window her heart feeling as though it would explode.  
>"It's alright little one." Moria muttered "Moria loves you very much, I'm sorry I couldn't give you the wings you needed."<p>

The doctor turned as the young woman breathed her last "Those fools. Shooting Miss. Moria in the cross fire with a beast. A wonder the lady didn't die of shock of seeing the beast. It is a shame. So young and yet I don't think she has even one friend to morn her loss. I'll have to contact her family, if I can find them." He laid a sheet over her. "

The small gargoyle sniffed "Moria." She whispered sniffing as tears trickled down her face "I love you too." Dawn turned

Weeks later.

Dawn woke up and immediately knew the ship had stopped. She climbed down and streatched. "Let us see what new land we are in." she muttered climbing carefully out. She almost hid when she saw though.

"So much light!" she hissed she ran up onto the dock "This is a big city like on the Tele!" she said startled she scuttled through the alley ways.

"The cities looking pretty clear tonight." Elisa said in her microphone "Looks like you guys get a night off."

Suddenly a radio call came in "We've got a monster sighting in the park on the children's play equipment. Nothing dangerous yet. Units go in stealthily."

"Did you hear that Goliath?"Elisa said.

"I'm on my way now before things can get out of hand." Goliath said.

He , Angela, and Brooklyn flew off ahead of Elisa and Matt. They spotted the area and landed next to it to see something that they did not expect at all.

Dawn was having fun. So far this new land was frightening but this area wasn't too bad. She was trying to think of a way to hide around here. Living here and playing all night might not be too bad. She was playing with a toy steering wheel onto of a slide.

"Man the hatches! There she blows!" Dawn called "We've got a mighty storm a coming in boys." She ran up the edging and called out "It's a hurricane captain and it's really angry looking! Abandon ship!" she ran to the slide and slid down tumbling around in the sand when suddenly she stopped to hear some muttering.

The three watched fixated on the small gargoyle.

"Is that what I think it is?" Angela said

"It's a hatchling?" Brooklyn said "but how?"

Goliath watched. It indeed appeared to be a young hatchling. "It matters not how. It only matters that it is and that it isn't seen."

"Maybe her parents are around though? We don't want to scare her." Angela said.

Suddenly the girl faced their hiding spot.

"GRRRR!" Dawn said in a frightened squeak of a voice "I'm not scared of no hunters! I'm captain of this ship, and if you've come for me come get me you'll have something else coming to you. You can't hurt me anymore because now there's nothing left to hurt me with." She threw her arms out and flapped her wings trying to look big and menacing to scare whatever it was away from her.

Angela almost laughed but Goliath stared contemplatively for a minute and said in a soft voice "It is alright child. We are not hunters but gargoyles like yourself."

"You lie! Miss. Moria said gargoyles only live in Scotland and she knows everything. I never saw another gargoyle cause I'm the only one left. You're just trying to trick me." Dawn said.

"Look and see for yourself." Brookly said jumping down softly.

Dawn squeaked at the movement and ran as fast as she could behind the swings in fright crying "I want my Moria."

Angela hit him with her tail lightly "You frightened her."

"Well we don't have all night. A ton of police will be here any second." Brooklyn muttered.

"It's ok." Angela said "See we are not going to hurt you."

The small gargoyle held the swing between her and Angela but looked steadily inbetween her eyes darting every which way.

"Y-you look like me." Dawn said " 'cept bigger."

"Yes. We are like you little one." Goliath said "but we need to go right away. People are coming it won't be safe here."

Dawn looked frightened "Hunters?"

"No but most of them would not understand. Can you glide?" Goliath asked.

"Course I can watch!" Dawn said proudly climbing the swing then jumpin down, gliding a brief second, then tumbling to the ground giggling "almost anyway."

"Goliath we're almost there, what's the status?" Elisa said

"It's alright. Stall the others." Goliath said.

Goliath sighed. This wasn't the time for hatchling's games. He picked the girl. "Hold on tight."

Dawn held on instinctively and the older Gargoyle bounded up a statue and launched himself into the air. Dawn looked down in amazement at the ground below them.

"Goliath what did you find?" said a woman's voice.

Goliath paused a moment "The future." He said solemnly.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe it." Lexington said trying to get a better view. Dawn his behind Goliaths tail as Lexington jumped up and down to try and see.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Hudson said.

Bronx tried to sniff Dawn but she scuttled off behind Angela.

"It's alright little one." Angela said "It's just Bronx. He won't hurt you."

Dawn stood still as a statue as Bronx sniffed her over looking worried. Bronx suddenly wagged his tail and put his head under her hand. She rubbed his ears and hugged him.

"Dawn." Dawn said.

Angela looked confused "No, it's a while till morning."

"No, my name is Dawn." She said in a slightly annoyed voice as she pet Bronx.

"Where did you come from- Dawn?" Goliath asked.

"Scotland." Dawn said simply "I snuck onto the ship and it took me here."

"Won't the rest of your clan be looking for you lass?" Hudson said

"Clan?" Dawn said in a confused voice "What's a clan?"

"Like your family?" Broadway suggested "You know the one's you live with and that you care about."

Dawn looked down her eyes glowed in anger and pain. "I don't have that anymore." She growled.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Angela suggested "Was it those hunters you were talking about?"

Dawn's eyes glowed with anger "Yes." Then they dulled and she looked ashamed "Moria told me I couldn't go outside to play anymore, but when she wasn't looking I went into the yard and got spotted. I ran back inside when I heard the hunters coming but-" she turned away to hide her sadness, "Moria made me promise that if something ever happened to her and I got discovered to get as far away from the island as I could."

About that time Elisa ran up the stairs, Matt right behind her followed by the Xanatoses. "What is it? Is everything alright? What was that thing?" Elisa asked as she came up.

"It wasn't a thing." Goliath said

"It was a girl." Angela said pushing Dawn out from behind her. Dawn hung onto Bronx's neck as she peaked over at them. "It's ok these are friends." Angela said kindly. Angela had taken an immediate liking to the little girl gargoyle. Dawn peaked up again "Hi." She said then buried her face into Bronx's back.

"Well that explains the park." Elisa said

"How do we know it's really telling the truth. It could be a trick or something." Fox said worriedly. "All the other gargoyles in Scotland were destroyed."

"All the ones that protected castles lass." Hudson said "There have always been some gargoyles still living in the hill sides. Perhaps some of those have been able to hide all these generations."

"Perhaps," Goliath said "The hatchling is all alone. She will be welcome to live with us, however want to talk to her more, at least to find out about these hunters that may be coming around."

"You'll upset her even more." Angela said in an upset voice.

"Yeah, but information would be nice. We don't know who she is at all." Brooklyn said "Believe me I'm as excited as you are about this but I'd like some answers before dawn."

"It's your guy's decision but I would like to know who is in my castle." David said.

Goliath nodded "We will talk to her. Together."

They went back out of the main hall to where Lexington and Owen were watching Alexander and Dawn.

"He's really little." Dawn said "Even littler then me!"

"That's because he's a baby. He'll get bigger soon." Lexington explained.

Alexander pulled himself up in the crib and started babbling like babies do. He picked up his bear and pushed it at Dawn showing it to her proudly.

"I think he likes you." Lexington commented watching as Dawn completely ignored the older gargoyle and Owen and jumped up and down around the crib. Alex squealed in delight pointing at her and clapping.

"Ok Alex, that is enough fun for tonight." Fox said coming into the room and picking up the baby "You have got to get some sleep sometime." She walked off and Dawn watched them go. She looked a little sad.

"Come we have much to discuss before dawn." Goliath said.

Dawn scurried after the other gargoyles to the outside again. She jumped around a few minutes hopping from foot to foot.

"I told you already it was only Moria and me. See." She said pulling a picture out of her pocket and then adding "Be careful with it."

The picture had a beautiful young woman with long red hair and brilliant green eyes next to the young gargoyle who looked even younger in the picture. The picture was not professional looking and had obviously been done by an amateur probably with a timer camera. "Moria said that before I was born she and my parents were good friends but my parents had to hide. When I was an egg my parents got smashed by hunters while the sun was shining so she moved with me to the other side of Scotland without telling anyone. That way no one could find us, because I was supposed to be a secret. Moria said people wouldn't understand. Things got suspicious though. When the people found out some new guys came into town and Moria said they were bad hunters. We had to be very quiet all the time and stay inside for weeks, but then they figured out where we lived." She blinked back tears and jumped on top of the edge of the castle "I got Moria killed. She gave up everything to raise me and I got her killed. Hunters should have caught me not her. I can't ever fix that." She muttered "I'm all alone and it's my own stupid fault."No matter what I do it's my fault and I'm all alone because of it."

Everyone immediately felt sorry for the little girl.

"The past can never be changed," Goliath said "but the future can be. You do not have to be alone. You can stay here with us. You can be a part of our clan."

"Oh I couldn't." Dawn said "The hunters could come here. I don't want you all to get mixed into my problems. I should get going." She said looking down at the ground far below her.

"Dawn, this is where you belong." Angela said.

Dawn looked at the ground. She would like to live here in a castle in the sky with other gargoyles but she felt guilty.

"Then the matter is settled." Goliaths said "Welcome to your new clan."

"Alright." Lexington said.

The others all seemed happy with this arrangement.

Dawn thought it was odd that someone would welcome her in like that. Perhaps it was because it's hard to dismiss a small child in distress. "We can talk tomorrow night. It's nearly dawn." Goliath said everyone jumped onto the edge of the castle preparing for the new day. Dawn looked a little confused at first and then jumped onto a place near Bronx and waited a moment as the sun stared up over the horizon.

Xanatose touched the small gargoyle "Well looks like Lexington is no longer the runt of the litter." He joked "Solid as a rock, but I'm going to keep an eye up here till tonight."

"I really hope this is a good idea." Elisa said in a worried voice "It seems a little odd a gargoyle hatchling appearing from nowhere."

"Since when has life here been anything but odd." Matt muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun set and Elisa and Mr. Xanatose were there to see the gargoyles wake up.

"Stone all night; definitely a gargoyle." Xanatose said

"Well that's a relief. Maybe it's the real deal then." Elisa said "Besides how much trouble is one kid?"

The gargoyles started to break out of their skin. "Hello Goliath." Elisa said warmly.

"Elisa." Goliath said hugging her.

The trio flew around below and he smiled as he watched Bronx and Dawn jumping around below them. Then frowned as he noticed the girl falling back onto the pavement over and over again.

"Come on Dawn!" Lexington said "I could glide when I was about your age. Even Broadway could, and he was a late glider"

"Yeah it's a wonder he gets off the ground now with all that extra weight?" Brooklyn teased Broadway. "Very funny." Broadway growled

"Just get a good draft!" Lexington instructed.

Dawn jumped and fell right on her face again. She sighed "I guess I'm not ready yet." She called up to them.

"Try jumping out instead of in." Brooklyn yelled.

"I'll fall." Dawn said.

"We'd catch you if you did." Angela said "Give it a try."

Dawn took a leap and fell down twords the ground and true to their word they caught hre and brought her back up.

"You'll get it eventually." Angela said incouragingly.

"Let's eat I'm starved!" Broadway said "come on."

Goliath watched them go. "I could off the top of the castle to the next flight at half her age." Goliath said  
>"Well having to hide inside all the time probably hasn't let her have much of a chance to try." Elisa laughed "She's got great teachers Goliath."<p>

"Yes. I'm very pleased. I couldn't wait till tonight. It has been too long since this castle heard the laughter of hatchlings." Goliath said "I cannot help but wonder though could there be more? I feel as though we should have been looking just incase."

"I figured you'd feel that way and it's already taken care of." Xanatose said walking in "I've got a team off in Scotland now. They're going to check every cave in all of Scotland. No stone will be unturned." Xanatose told Goliath.

Goliath looked at Xanatose for a moment "Thank you." He said finally. "Lexington, Brooklyn." Goliath called "Time for patrol."

"OOOHH." The two moaned but went off with Goliath and Elisa.

"What is a patrol?" Dawn asked.

"Well we protect the city and all the people in it at night." Angela said

"Cool. Like super heroes of the Tele?" Dawn asked

"No. We try not to be seen." Broadway said "people wouldn't-"

"I know they wouldn't understand." Dawn interrupted impatiently. She'd heard that so many times before in her life. "So then why?"

"It's what Gargoyles do lass. We protect things. In the old days we protected this castle now this island is our castle." Hudson said "as he headed off to watch television."

"So you guys go every single night?" Dawn asked

"Pretty much, but we usually take turns." Angela said

"I want a turn!" Dawn said excitedly "I want to help too!"

"You can when you're bigger." Angela said with a smile

Dawn jumped up and down "Well I'm just a little shorter then Lex so it won't be long at all right?"

Broadway and Angela shook their heads and laughed as Dawn ran around the castle.

"I've never been around younger gargoyles before." Angela said "Only you guys and my rookery brothers and sisters. She's so cute."

"Yeah, I guess hatchlings are kind of cute now that we're older. My brothers and sisters, that come from the batch before your rookery siblings, got annoying a lot of the times though. Maybe someday-" Broadway said.

Angela smiled and the two held hands. "-maybe."

Dawn felt awkward so she ran down the stairs twords where Hudson had disappeared too. He was watching TV while Alex was in his playpen. Bronx lifted his head as Dawn came down and barked happily. "What you doing?" Dawn asked.

"Watching the baby." Hudson said.

Dawn peaked over at Alex. "He looks too little to get in trouble."

"You'd be surprised lass." Hudson said "Besides Alex isn't any normal baby. He has magic as well, not to mention life here is not always the safest."

"Who'd want to hurt him? He's kind of cute in a squishy way." Dawn said poking Alex. The baby laughed and burbled.

Fox looked uneasy as she watched this from the next room. A child gargoyle was poking her baby! A strange child gargoyle was poking her baby. She walked in "Time for bed Alex." She said picking up the baby. She walked off with the baby. Dawn sighed and turned and watched some T.V. but after a while she got bored. This was pretty easy for her because most of the kids shows came on during the day. She finally got so antsy that she got annoying. "Why don't you give Bronx some exercise? Outside" Hudson said

Dawn grinned and went ran outside and Bronx went with her. She jumped from point to point in the castle but never glided. After a while they both collapsed on the top most point panting heavily. "You know what Bronx?"

The dog looked at her and wagged his tail.

"I think I'm going to like being part of a clan." Dawn said looking up at the stars "I just Moria could be here too." She said sadly. Bronx rested his head on her stomach and Dawn scratched him behind the ears lazily. "You'd like Moria. She is smart. She probably knows almost everything in the world. And she cooks the best sausages ever. She can sing like a bird and type like a hurricane. She wrote a bunch of books you know, but not with her real name. She called it a pseudonym. Pretty cool, huh?" She paused a moment "I wonder when gargoyles die if they go to heaven too? I hope so because Moria's probably there. I bet she's an angel Bronx. Too bad she can't give me gliding lessons huh? As smart as she now she can probably soar like an eagle."


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn slipped into life fairly easily. Though the gargoyles welcomed her in like she had always been one of them, and Xanatose and Elisa took to her fairly well, Fox distrusted the small gargoyle. She had some good points. Dawn was still growing and didn't seem to realize where the tip of her tail was to the tip of her wings. She was quite clumsy and hyperactive enjoying running back and forth on the castle walls with Bronx. She could be quite loud, especially when no one was where she was and she forgot herself, and as night is a time when most humans like to sleep that got on Foxes nerves, especially when she'd just gotten Alex to sleep. Then there was the thought of Dawn drawing more attention. The other gargoyles were perfectly capable of protecting themselves and the castle, but Dawn was small and an easy target. Fox feared that if she was ever hunted she'd run home and Alex could be in danger. You might think that sounds selfish but Fox, being a very caring mother, could not help but worry for her son in such a dangerous world. Worst of all was Foxes fears that Dawn was not what she seemed. She could have been created by magic, sent by Demona or any number of enemies.

Dawn being a small hatchling noticed none of the nasty looks Fox would give her though and thought these weeks went by fairly blissfully as she tried to learn to glide, played with Bronx and Alex (though not at the same time), and explored the castle. In fact if the pain of what had been lost to her had not weighed so heavily on her heart, you might say she was as happy as anyone could possibly be. For the first time she was free to be what she was- a kid. She really did not understand the constant dangers surrounding this castle in the sky, but she knew that the adults were burdened hard with a pack of deep concern about something. She had asked Hudson, who being so often elected to stay home and watch the castle was victim to most her unending questions. He had just patted her on the head and said "A young lass shouldn't trouble herself with the affairs of her elders. Go out and play young one." Which Dawn was only too happy to oblige him on. Still the tenseness of the clan was sensed to her so she was most worried when Elisa came running upstairs one night after they first woke up.

"Goliath she's us to her old tricks." Elisa said and the two started muttering.

"Angela? What's the matter?" Dawn said.

"I don't know." Angela said worriedly "Go and get some breakfast." She pushed Dawn towards the door. Dawn started towards breakfast but stopped and turned to listened in mid conversation.

"Demona must be stopped." Brooklyn said as though something had upset him.

"Why? Isn't it good for people to fall in love?" Angela asked.

"Whatever Demona has planed I doubt it will go well for the people lass." Hudson said "besides love is not something that should be forced."

"You are right old friend," Goliath said as though in deep thought "but what is she planning to do with this potion?"

"Did you get a sample of it Elisa?" Lexington asked.

"Matt's got some but they've taken it to the labs already. What's odd is that the people just seem to be over the moon in love." Elisa said "Sometimes with total strangers! It's like whoever they happen to look at first. People are starting to fight. This could escalate to an all out riot."

"I wonder where the potion came from?" Angela said

"It doesn't matter we've got to stop this!" Brooklyn said.

Suddenly Elisa's radio went off "Riot down around the square. I've got to go." Elisa said.

"We'll come with you." Goliath said "Hudson and Bronx and guard the castle."

They started to fly off and Dawn ran out and watched them go.

"Ah there you are lass." Hudson said to Dawn.

"Where are they all going?" Dawn asked worriedly "Is something bad happening?"

"Not to worry lass. Come we'll get some breakfast." Hudson said kindly and took the young gargoyles hand. "Come on Bronx."

Thus Dawn, Hudson, and Bronx went about a fairly normal starting night. They ate and Dawn jumped around finally jumping up to Hudson's recliner. "Will you read me the book please?" she said wriggling with excitement.

"Aerospace Theory? What in the world do you want to know about this?" Hudson said.

"Lexington said its about flying and I want to fly like everyone else does." She explained. Bronx lifted his head "except for Bronx of course."

"You can't learn to glide from book lass, you know everything you need to already. You just have to let yourself do it." Hudson said "You'll be gliding any day now I'm sure."

Dawn sighed. "Ok." She settled down on the floor next to Hudson's chair and leaned back on Bronx and closed her eyes. Suddenly Hudson turned up the volume. He called to Xanatose from the next room. "Is that your steel clan?" Hudson said.

Xanatose looked close "Yes, but how? All that stuff is deactivated and locked away. I promise you it isn't me doing that."

Dawn watched her eyes wide with fear as the news continued "People are advised to stay indores away from this mysterious areal fight and the strange pink cloud that is enveloping our city" suddenly the pink cloud enveloped her "Dan, Have I ever mentioned how attractive you look with that camera on your shoulder?"

Hudson turned to Bronx "by the looks of that fight we're losing."

"I'll go help them. I'll get the gas maskes." Xanatose said

"David!" Fox said

"I'm responsible for the steel clan my dear." Xanatose said.

"Bronx and I'll go with you. Make the odds more even." Hudson said with a grim smile.

"Where are you going?" Dawn said frightened "Is it hunters?"

"No lass. It's dangerous though." Hudson said "We need you to stay here and guard the castle and Alex."

"I can help." Dawn said trying to make herself big.

"Someone needs to guard the castle. After all a gargoyle can no less guard the castle as breath the air." Hudson said "be a good lass and stay with Fox and Owen."

Dawn nodded "Yes sir." She said in a worried voice as the three left.

She walked over to Fox after they left "They'll come back right?" she said looking up at her.

Fox looked away from her "I hope so."

Let's just say that the gargoyle clan had had much better battles. Lex, Angela, and Broadway were fighting having succumbed to the potion. Matt was out and that left only Elisa, Brooklyn, and Goliath at the battle with the steal clan way up high on the rooftops. The other police were below dealing with rioting afflicted people who were fighting when two people had fallen for the same person, or when one fell and the other didn't, or they were showing off by trying to do stupid things. As soon as Xanatose arrived he gave the three gas masks in hopes that they prevented them from being affected by the potion. Unfortunately Demona was nowhere to be seen anymore.

"She vanished the same time the steel clan showed up. It can't be a coincidence." Elisa said.

"Well let's take care of our friends here first, before they do more damage." Xanatose said

"Yes, together." Goliath said. He, Xanatose, Hudson, and Brooklyn took to the skies. They dodged and wove and fought the steel clan despite their superior numbers.

Back at the castle things were fairly quiet. Alex couldn't sleep but Fox was so nervous tonight she didn't feel like sleep either. She walked around the room with Alex who screamed everytime he was put down. Dawn followed her around since she didn't like being all alone. She kept jumping off Alex's large toychest and tumbling around, much to the infants delight. After the 4th fall and much commotion Fox decided it was time for her to be outside with Owen instead of inside with her.

The night was warm and had just a slight breeze. The moon shone overhead bright and silent. It was the perfect night to be outside. Owen watched Dawn with little amusement as she climbed along the castle looking out and about. "I'm protecting it." She informed him as she waved a piece of wood she'd found in the air. "NO one gets in without me seeing it." She jumped and tumbled to the ground. "Did I fly that time?"

"No, you did not acquire flight that time." Owen said with a bored voice.

Dawn jumped up and down and was about to try again when they both heard Fox scream. Owen went running in and Dawn was right behind him.

The room was a wreck when they entered. The couch, where Fox and Alex had been watching the news, had a charred hole in the middle and the TV was smashed. Fox was on the other side of the room with Alex. In the dark corner on the other side was a lady gargoyle with a large gun.  
>"Oh look, Xanatoses lackey." She said<p>

"Demona." Fox said with a snarl "What do you want?"

"Your future." Demona said aiming the blaster at her and the baby.

Owen knocked her down before she could though. "We've got to get the baby out of here." Fox said running out of the room. Dawn looked straight at Owen and Demona. "She's a gargoyle too. I don't understand."

Demona looked up at the voice and her eyes got huge "Is it possible?"

But Owen used this opportunity to strike at her "Go with Fox and Alex."

Dawn didn't even consider not doing what an adult told her to do so she ran after Fox who was now heading for a weapons room. "Hold the baby." Fox told Dawn as she reached for a weapon. Dawn obliged her. "There's an emergency glider on the roof. We've got to get  
>Alex to safety first."<p>

"How'd she get in?" Dawn asked

"I don't know." Fox said "She got past our security sensors. That's why she lured the gargoyles away."

"Who?" Dawn asked

"Demona, the gargoyle you saw. She's very bad and she wants to hurt Alex." Fox said stiffly.

"I didn't do a good job protecting the castle." Dawn said downcast.

"You think." Fox said angrily. Dawn turned pale and followed Fox who walked to the castle walls in a worried and angry manner "Just don't let Alex go no matter what". As they approached they saw two steel clan up there. Fox fired at them and Dawn put her wings over herself and the baby. Alex didn't cry but Dawn felt very nervous and confused.

"Don't just stand there run!" Fox said. Dawn looked and saw Demona. She ran across the battlements but was severely hampered on account of holding Alex. She soon tripped over her own tail but luckily she and the baby were alright. Unfortunately Demona had caught up.

"It's alright little one." Demona said growl "I'm just here to take care of some pest problems."

She reached for Alex but Dawn's eyes lit up and she turned over to prevent her. "Fox said your bad."

"She's a human of course she says I'm bad. Look I'm just like you, see." Demona said sweetly "and I don't want to hurt a hatchling gargoyle."

Dawn looked her over "You look like Angela," Dawn remarked "are you part of the clan too?"

"Yes, dear I've just been away. Now hand over the baby." Demona said.

Dawn relaxed her grip for a moment and said innocently "Why you need his magic to get rid of the pests?"

"No." Demona said snatching Alex from her hands "Those humans are the pests."

Alex screamed bloody murder as Demona held him up above her head.

Dawn instantly saw that whatever exactly was happening this was indeed a very bad lady. She spread out her wings and gave a high pitched roar. Demona chuckled "Don't worry little one soon gargoyles will be the masters as we always should have been." She turned just in time to see Fox come flying at her and knock her over. The baby fell from her grasp. "Alex no!" Screamed Fox as the baby fell over the side of the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

"**NO**!" Fox yelled.

Demona laughed "Well not what I had planned, but it works." But suddenly Dawn jumped onto the edge of the castle and dove head first into the air. She aimed downward and grabbed Alex as he fell then swooped back up.

"I flew! Fox, Fox, I flew! Did you see?" Dawn yelled as she went in a straight line.

"Get Alex to safety!" Fox screamed as she grabbed Demona's legs and wings preventing her from pursuit.

"Fox, I don't know how to turn around or land without crashing! Would that hurt the baby?" Dawn yelled as she soared off into the night. She kind of thought a rough landing may hurt the squishy bundle in her arms.

Demona smirked at Fox "Brilliant idea sending your child off with a hatchling who has never flown." She struggled with Fox and finally got free and flew off where the hatchling had disappeared into the night but by now Dawn was out of sight.

Fox ran back to the inside. She found Owen, knocked out stone cold. "David." She muttered "I'll leave a message for him and go find Alex." She said desperately.

**David** was still fighting, along with the others. After a while they had most of the steel clan down, when suddenly the remainder started flying off in one direction. Brooklyn started after them but Goliath told him not too. "We must make sure the others don't harm anyone look." He pointed and indeed Angela, Broadway, and Lexington were fighting dangerously close to some people. Suddenly Broadway picked up a man "Hey stay away from my girl buddy." He yelled.

Goliath whipped around and knocked Broadway's arm sharply with his tail, not to hurt him, but to make him drop the man. "

"How are we going to keep them from hurting anyone?" Elisa said "We've still have to figure out what's going on and where Demona is."

"Well I have some- hold on a second I'm getting a call from Fox." Xanatose said.

"David! Oh David!" came a distressed sound of Fox "Demona came. Owen's knocked out and the hatchling's flown off west with Alex after she threw him off the roof. She doesn't know how to land. I can't find her by car and I've been trying to reach you!"

"Calm down Fox. Please, slower. What's going on?" Xanatose said and they all gathered around.

Fox calmed down and relayed the information. "We've got to find the children fast. Demona has a head start."

They looked at each other. "I can have some old shark cages dropped here in minutes. They will hold them until we can lift the spell." Xanatose said "Don't worry I'll be careful."

"We've got to work on this science stuff Elisa." Matt said "I think if we can get a few people and observe them-"

"Do it." Elisa said "I guess I need to stay and take care of these guys." Pointing to Broadway, Lex, and Angela.

"Bonx and Hudson can help you." Goliath said "Xanatose, Brooklyn, and I can search by air for the young ones."

"Let's go." Matt said running off.

**Dawn** initially had trouble as she had swooped too low. After dodging cars she figured out how to go higher and lower but she was really wishing she was closer to the ground. She was light and so was Alex so they were going at a fairly good pace across the city. She'd managed to go high enough up that she could not bee seen by anyone except from the highest skyscrapers. Alex stayed very quiet and wriggled just slightly. Dawn was thankful for this and muttered to the baby.

"See its going to be alright Al. We've just got to land." Dawn said nervously. "Someplace soft with not lots of stuff to crash on, like that!" she said looking at some bushes in the park. "Ok lets see if I remember how Angela did this. I get lower to the ground and- AAAHH!" she said as she and Alex fell into the bushes. She wrapped them in her wings like a sleeping bat and fell strait down. When she stood back up Alex was crying a bit from the fall, but was unhurt.

"We're walking home Alex." She said and turned to walk back. Unfortunately and hour later she was still very lost. "I've never really been in the city before." She explained to Alex who was now asleep in her arms. "Dawn's coming and you can't be alone while I sleep. Man I wish I didn't turn to stone about now." She muttered. She kept walking sticking to the shadows. It made life difficult but much safer. She finally saw what looked like an old church and behind it was playground equipment. It had a picture of children and a sun on it. "It must be where human children go when the sun's out, school like on TV." Dawn said brightly "and churches are very safe. Moria always said they were good things. I'll pick you up when I wake up. They'll take good care of you."

She dug through the dumpster next to them and fashioned a sling for Alex to lay in while she climbed up the church. Fox would not have wanted to watch for Dawn almost dropped the baby twice. She climbed to the top belfry and found a good and obvious place to put Alex. "I hope someone's home." She muttered. She jumped up and slammed the bells with all her might and glided off, crash landing on the next rooftop. She saw a sleepy priest come up a while later and pick up the baby. "Good." She muttered "Have a good day time Al." she muttered. She faced the building and prepared to turn to stone when suddenly she felt some hands grab her "There you are. Where is the human child?"

Dawn turned sharply and saw the Demona gargoyle from before. "Don't have him, won't tell you where he is." She said defiantly "Mrs. Fox says you're a bad lady. You threw little Alex off the roof!"

Demona laughed "You believe Fox? She's done some pretty nasty things in her life. Come with me child so you will be safe in the daytime."

Dawn stood still "You attacked the castle." She said in a frightened voice "I don't want to go with you. I want to go back home." She turned to try and fly off but the sun rose. Demona sighed "It's a good thing you're still little." She said "I get a dolly and a van, and you'll be at my home in an hour. Too bad I can't find the child. He's probably lost or dead by now though." She mused "Not the revenge I wanted but it will do." She went down the elevator to do her new task.

**Xanatose's** watch beeped. "Almost dawn." He said.

"No!" Goliath growled.

"I'll be looking all day." David said "You two need to head back."

"Brooklyn check on the others, I'll continue on and sleep someplace else tonight." Goliath said.

"But Goliath." Brooklyn said.

"Now." Goliath said in an authoritative voice. Brooklyn broke off and went back.

"I don't think this is a good idea." David said

"The children must be found.' Goliath said and kept going. After a while he pointed "Look!"

"Yes that's quite a dent on the shrubbery." David said as he landed "Claw marks. She came this way." His watched beeped again "Sunrise in one minute." He said. Goliath growled angrily.

"I'll find them in the daylight." David said "and if not by tonight."

Goliath climbed the nearest building and turned just in time to turn to stone.

"Pleasant dreams." Xanatose muttered and then took to the sky again in hopes of finding the pair.


End file.
